


Гортензии

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [13]
Category: The Judge (2014)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Всё, что Хэнк знает про гортензии, он знает благодаря ей.





	Гортензии

**Author's Note:**

> Автору нравится Хэнк, гортензии и медовые конфеты. Упоминание смерти второстепенного персонажа.

Сколько угодно можно обвинять Хэнка Палмера в том, что он плохой муж и ужасный отец, ни черта не делает по дому и не занимается собственной единственной дочерью, не знает, во сколько начинается у нее занятия в школе и как зовут учителей, по каким дням встреча скаутов и футбол, какой у нее любимый цвет и кто ее лучшая подруга, что она ест на завтрак и телефон ее врача. Что он приходит, когда она уже спит, а по выходным все время висит на телефоне.   
  
Возможно, Глория права, хотя, черт побери, это не он зашел на фейсбук, зафрендил свою подругу по колледжу, спортивную и умную, а после трахнул ее. Ладно.   
  
Ладно!   
  
Наверное, все это действительно очень важно, а объятия, взаимопонимание и медовые конфеты в кармане до завтрака — не в счет.  
  
Зато около его дома всегда цветут гортензии, и Хэнк знает в них толк. Никаких садовников и ландшафных дизайнеров, он прекрасно справляется сам. Конечно, для этого необязательно оканчивать четырехлетний колледж, отдать три года юридическому факультету, аккредитованному АВА, и сдавать экзамен на право заниматься адвокатской практикой. Достаточно следовать нескольким нехитрым правилам: кислая почва, много влаги, мульчирование после полива, подкормка дважды в месяц и своевременная обрезка.   
  
Ну и пусть.  
  
Зато можно представлять, что еще немного — и из-за пышно цветущих, усыпанных сине-розовыми соцветиями кустов выйдет мама и, как в детстве, ласково улыбнется ему. Простив за то, что он сделал.  
  
Все, что знает про гортензии Хэнк он знает благодаря ей. Что высаживать кусты надо с теневой стороны. Что поливать лучше утром или вечером, желательно дождевой водой. Что если вносить соли железа и квасцы только с одной стороны куста, то можно добиться разной окраски соседних соцветий. Что гортензия любит скисшее молоко и надо регулярно баловать ее им.  
  
Неудивительно, что Дейл нашел ее именно там. Среди долбаных гортензий. Которые теперь, в Чикаго, абсолютно некому поливать.  
  
Так что да, Мария Палмер очень любила гортензии. А Хэнк — свою маму.


End file.
